


Pink Magazines

by samwitchy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwitchy/pseuds/samwitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home after grocery shopping to a surprising sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely for my own amusement. I might have found a fic like this before, so sorry if it seems a bit copied. :/ I'm new to this so any reviews or ideas in the comments would be great!

"Sherlock Holmes, what have you done to my bloody kitchen?"

John stood at the doorway watching Sherlock bounce all over the place, robe flowing behind him. Chemicals were thrown all over the place and papers were flying out the window. Sherlock ignored John, as usual. They had been in a relationship for only a couple months now, and John was fairly used to his messes. But this mess was particularly different. He walked closer to the papers and noticed they weren't just any papers. They were magazines. _Teen_ magazines. Pink covers were hastily ripped and quizzes scribbled over. Teen Vogue, Metropolitan, all were scattered over the kitchen floor.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" Sherlock completely ignored him again, heading towards their bedroom and slamming the door. Knowing that was useless, John decided to do more investigating. One of the quizzes on the table was the only one that was not ripped to shreds. He sat down and examined the magazine.

**Does he love you? Take this test to know!**

"Oh god," muttered John. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

**1\. Does he do any little things for you?**

**A. He loves me, of course he does!**

**B. Occasionally.**

**C. He doesn't even know who I am.**

The choice of B was circled with an annotation of: _If he loves you why would you be taking this ludicrous test? Idiots._

**2\. How long have you two been together?**

**A. Foreva!**

**B. Only a couple of months.**

**C. We're not even dating.**

B was again circled with a new annotation: _It's "forever", idiots. And if you kept getting C, people should have just stopped at the very first question. Who comes up with these anyways?_

**3\. Last question! Does he ever compliment how beautiful you look?**

**A. All the time!**

**B. Sometimes.**

**C. Never.**

This time C was circled but no silly annotation was to be found. Only more mad scribbles. _So that's what that stupid git is sulking on about,_ John thought.

"That's the stupidest thing to be thinking about, Sherlock!" He marched up to the bedroom door and opened it back up. Sherlock was lying on the bed with his hands placed below his chin. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Silence. "Sherlock, this is stupid, come on. Why did you--"

"John, am I cute?"

John just stared at Sherlock. "E-excuse me?"

"John, you know I hate repeating myself. I said-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. But your sulking over this?" Sherlock jumped up from the bed and strode over to John. He bent his head down to John, brushing his lips against the other mans, but pulling back immediately. John shivered, wanting nothing but to pull the handsome man down into a passionate kiss- but resisted the urge. "Am I cute, John? You've been avoiding the question. Am. I. Cute?" Sherlock whispered in his ear. John got his senses back and stared into Sherlock's eyes, admiring the different colors.

"Well?"

"Sherlock, does it need saying?"

"Tell me."

"Why, Sherlock why do you have to know?" Sherlock pulled seats and started to pace around the room again. "Because," Sherlock said, flapping his hands around. "I need resolution. Unfortunately those _horrid_ magazines caught my eye and I-I just can't get it out of my head. It's just glued in my brain and usually they are deleted but this time it's as if I can't delete it." He went to look back at John. "See, I never said you were cute or handsome, but now...all I see is your hair or-or your ridiculous jumpers but I can't see anything in my brain but how-how amazing and handsome and kind you are."

John was shocked. It was rare Sherlock ever said anything about their relationship, only letting John snuggle up with him or help with cases. But now..

"John, I'm sorry if that-"

"Sherlock you the dumbest genius I've ever loved. I shouldn't have to say anything but if you really need me too...Sherlock you are the cutest, handsomest, most loving boyfriend I've ever had and wouldn't trade you for the world." And with that, John pulled the taller man to a kiss. A hand rolled up to Sherlock's curly hair as another large hand went to John's waist. Sherlock's tongue tentatively entered John's mouth as they continued to kiss.

"Yoohoo boys, do you have any sug- oh!" Mrs. Hudson gasped. The men separated, blush rising their cheeks.

"Oh, uh, hi Mrs. Hudson, umm," John stuttered. Mrs. Hudson began her way downstairs. "Don't worry, I'll ask Mrs. Turner." John turned back to Sherlock. "God I love that woman." Sherlock smiled. "But not as much as you love me."

"Yes, right of course," John chuckled as he kissed Sherlock again. He looked back at the kitchen table, still full of Sherlock's old doubt and chemicals. "Let's clean this mess, shall we?"


End file.
